Darkmoon Dress-up
by Clueless-Little-Muffin
Summary: World of Warcraft. A Death Knight and her friends spend the day at the Darkmoon Fair. Oneshot


Talaille Bittermeadow sighed as she pulled her pink hair into pigtails. She really didn't want to do this, but it wasn't like she had a choice, Madison was forcing her to. The night elf glared at her reflection as she smoothed down her robe, it was Natasha's and apparently _'matched her eyes almost perfectly.'_But it was more revealing than she would have liked.. It covered her ankles, but it was strapless and low-cut.

_Tap tap tap._

"You've been in there forever, Tal! We're going too leave without you if you don't hurry."

Talaille rolled her baby blue eyes and pulled the neckline of her robe up angrily, "Please do." She murmured and opened the bathroom door, before slowly walking out and facing the draenei waiting on the other side. Natasha gasped lightly, then scowled.

"You forgot to put on the sleeves! Do I have to draw you a map?" She scolded while pulling the cloth sleeves up the night elf's arms. They were the same colour as the robe –light blue with purple accents–and were more like leg warmers, because they weren't attached to the robe itself. They started just below the armpit, and ended at the wrist.

Natasha stepped back and smiled proudly at her friend. "There. Perfect." She swept her white eyes around the rented room until they landed on the dresser, rather, the chest on top of the dresser. "Now we just need some jewelry.."

Talaille groaned, "Elune help me.."

* * *

After ten minutes of picking out necklaces and earrings –_I like this one, these match your dress, those clash with your hair_– they finally agreed on a pair of simple studded earrings and no necklace. Well, Talaille agreed, Natasha pouted.

Both girls were now meeting the third member of their group just outside of Goldshire, where the Darkmoon Portal was set up.

"Tala! Nat! Finally, you're here."

"Sorry, Madi." Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Tal was taking forever to get ready."

Madison looked towards the night elf, and gasped dramatically, earning an eye roll from her friend. "Oh, dear Elune, you look gorgeous!"

Talaille just scowled. "Why can't I wear pants like Nat? We're only going to the fair."

Natasha was wearing a brown leather crop-top and matching pants that contrasted with her white skin nicely, her chocolate brown hair was held out of her face by a jewelled headband.

"Natasha _always_ wears dresses, you don't." Madison, smiled, pushing her forest green hair behind one long ear. "And it's not only a fair, it's the _Darkmoon _Fair!"

"So? We go to it every month, and every month it's the same thing. Why do we have to dress up _this _time?"

Nat huffed in annoyance, "Just let us have our fun, Tal." She looked at Madison and her eyes glowed as she took in the mage's appearance. "Lovely dress, by the way. Complements your skin beautifully."

Madison was donning a red ankle-length skirt and white T-shirt with a neckline that almost reached her stomach. Her hair was was up in the usual high pony, she also wore leather gloves over her pale blue hands.

Talaille sighed at the obvious change in subject and, before Madison could thank Natasha for the complement, she grabbed both their wrists and dragged them away. "We might as well get this over with."

* * *

_"Fairgoers, are you ready to rock?!"_

The unarmoured death knight laughed and stomped her boot-clad feet to the beat of the music. She had refused to wear the shoes her priest friend offered her, they looked like walking deathtraps.

Talaille giggled again as the aforementioned priestess spun around in a circle, nearly tripping. She had never heard of the Tauren Chieftains before she started visiting the fair, and she was sure Natasha and Madison hadn't either, but they always danced like crazy when the band preformed. The music was to loud to hear and words, and when her sharp ears did manage to pick anything up, it was either garbled orcish or high pitched squeals.

Tala had to admit, she was having fun despite the silly outfit she was forced into. She'd already been shot out of a cannon, had thrown rings at a turtle, and whacked some gnolls with a hammer, and the day wasn't even half over! After the concert she was sure Nat was going to drag them to the petting zoo –not the regular zoo, with giant beasts you didn't normally see everyday, no, that creeped her out. She was talking about the _petting_zoo. With ponies and rams and annoying pygmy cockatrices, maybe the odd penguin.

But it was okay, they still had fun even when the draenei had to cover her eyes while walking through the rows of 'scary animals.' Talaille clapped her hands and cheered, while glancing over at her friends. Their outfits were caked in mud and dust from all the stomping, and when Tala looked down at her own robe, she realized it was just as dirty. She snorted. _I knew dressing up was a waste of time._

_"The Tauren Chieftains will be back in one hour!"_

And in a puff of smoke, the band was gone.

"Why do concerts have to be so messy?" Natasha, mumbled absently, wiping dried mud off her pants as the girls made their way out of the concert zone and back to the main area.

"Goddess, my robe is filthy!" Madison agreed, wrinkling her nose.

Talaille laughed lightly, not bothered by the dirt in the slightest, "If you think you're filthy now, wait till Nat forces us to ride the ponies!"

Natasha visibly perked up as she thought about the petting zoo, "Oh, the ponies! The goats, and the cute pygmy cockatrices. Maybe even a penguin!"

Madison and Talaille groaned.

* * *

**A/N**

I know barley any of this fic is about dress-up, but whatever. I was at the Darkmoon fair with my two friends when I wrote this. R&R.


End file.
